


无题

by Taste_yuli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 一个短小废料，厨戴手套给藻hand job
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	无题

◈

索隆抬眼直直望进面前金发男人蓝色的眼睛里，看他倾身在自己唇上印下一个浅淡的吻。接着视线随对方的动作下移，山治撑开他的膝盖蹲跪在他两腿之间。

他总是在这种时候才显得该死的乖顺，不复平日里和自己天雷地火的暴躁模样。眼下此刻，山治那双能做出珍馐玉食的灵巧双手，正被黑色皮革包覆得一丝不苟。他拉开索隆的裤链，将他外裤半褪到腿根，鼻息的热度贴近上来，隔着布料都能清晰感知，索隆几乎是瞬间就硬了。他低头正对上山治望向他的视线，厨师的眼睛亮亮的，半含笑意，那双手像是挑衅一般在他下身肆意逡巡。索隆感到喉头发紧，他想说些什么，却在性器被皮革质感触碰到时生生扼住了。

山治将手探进他的内裤，因为戴着手套，那种触感十分新奇，皮革光滑柔软又略带凉意，有种怪异的滑腻感，包覆茎身时将触觉全面放大了，索隆脊背发麻热血上涌，他在脑子里回忆起直接被山治双手抚慰时的感觉。厨子的手时常也是略带凉意的，但是干燥，骨节修长有力，他喜欢用指根磨蹭索隆的茎腹，然后在索隆因为快感而神思松懈的时候，突然用指腹碾过冠头，在那块满布神经的皮肉上灵活游走。

索隆埋下头，看见山治衬衫袖口与手套边缘露出的一小截手腕，皮肤被深色衣物衬得冷白，令山治卖力撸动的双手显得愈发色情起来。性器出没于山治指间的样子最能勾起人汹涌的欲念，索隆咬着牙，整个下腹都绷紧了，他伸手搂住山治的脑后，抓着他柔软的金发将他拉得更靠近自己一些。

“臭厨子……把手套脱掉。”索隆脑门上青筋虬结，无机制的皮革让他在绵长快意中心生烦躁，他想要与山治最直接的肉体触碰，想要捏住他的下巴让他那张总是在讥讽嘲骂的嘴含进自己勃发的欲望。

“我不要。”

山治似乎看出了他的渴求，于是弯起嘴角故意对着索隆伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，他的唇已无限靠近，鼻尖都快碰到性器顶端，呼吸就喷吐在索隆身下，但却不再往前进一步，只是不断地佯攻，并且毫不放松手上的动作。快感如狂风猛浪一路席卷而上，索隆仰起头，喘息急促起来，山治也随之起身，跨坐到索隆身上，两腿分开在剑士腰侧，他们前额相抵，视线彼此交缠。山治一手撑着索隆的肩，将身体微微抬起，他居高临下地看着索隆，用手掌将男人的性器按着贴在小腹上，加速上下抚弄。

周身空气在一个又一个吻中持续升温，山治的呼吸也逐渐乱了节奏，剑士灼热且饱含情欲的目光让他本能地想要躲闪，但是对方显然没打算给他这样的机会，他的手脱力下滑，皮制手套在索隆肩头到前胸划出一道微凉的弧线。索隆一手稳着他的腰身，一手擒住了他下滑的手，咧开嘴露出狩猎者捕获猎物一般的笑容，然后在山治怔怔的目光下叼住手套指尖，将他的手从里面解放出来。山治一阵头昏脑热，那样的眼神与笑容总能顷刻间让爱意溢满他的胸膛。他抱紧了索隆毛绒绒的绿色脑袋，亲吻他的耳廓，又缓缓向下，咬住剑士的耳坠，金属的味道清爽又咸涩，就像他怀里这个男人一样。

山治湿润、颤动着的呼吸弄得索隆近乎无法继续忍耐，高潮来临时，两人忘情地亲吻。山治低下头，索隆的精液溅在他的手上和衬衫下摆，浊白液体在黑色手套上很是醒目，他脸颊透出红色，喘着气笑道：“真是一团糟啊……”

剑士起伏的胸口渐归平稳，他像是有些羞恼的样子，用额头抵上厨师的额头，直接抱着他从沙发上起身：

“喂厨子，现在可以去床上了吗？”

fin.


End file.
